


Territorial

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: She always had an inkling that she was a fairly territorial person. Hell, her favorite activity at camp was capture the flag, which was basically a territory war. She hated when her siblings messed with her things on her bunk and she couldn't stand it if anyone touched anything on her desk.OR Annabeth didn't expect her territorial nature to extend to a certain seaweed brain.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Kudos: 115





	Territorial

She always had an inkling that she was a fairly territorial person. Hell, her favorite activity at camp was capture the flag, which was basically a territory war. She hated when her siblings messed with her things on her bunk and she couldn't stand it if anyone touched anything on her desk.

But, she didn't expect her territorial nature to extend to a certain seaweed brain. That was until she walked into the sword fighting arena.

She knew that Percy was teaching a beginner's swordsman class this morning and wanted to stop by to say good morning before it started. As she entered into the arena, she saw Piper standing at the edges.

"Morning Piper!"

"Annabeth, hey, what brings you here this lovely morning?" Piper had a huge grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes that concerned her. She furrowed her eyebrows at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Wanted to see Percy before his class...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, we got a new camper this morning and I think she's getting herself acquainted with our resident hero of Olympus," she pointed to the center of the arena where Percy and a blonde stood a little closer than she was comfortable with.

Squinting her eyes, she asked, "who in the Hades is she?"

If she had been looking at Piper instead of intently staring out to the center, she would have seen Piper's obvious amusement as she answered, "that's Casey and I'm pretty sure she's one of my siblings though that's yet to be proven...Annabeth, where are you going?"

She didn't stick around for Piper's finished answer. The impetus for the sudden departure? That blonde bitch ran her hand through Percy's hair. Which is something that only _she_ can do. She stalked up to the duo and as she approached, she saw the obvious discomfort on her boyfriend's face. Unfortunately, knowing that he's too nice of a guy, he tried to discreetly shuffle away from the newcomer slowly and continued to politely engage her in conversation. His face lit up as she came closer, but soon fell as he recognized the obvious angered state she was in. At that exact moment, the annoying girl placed a hand on Percy's bicep and Annabeth saw red.

When she reached them, she wordlessly shoved the girl to the side and pulled her boyfriend to her by gripping the front of his T-shirt in both of her hands. She slammed her lips against his before he could say a word. She heard a whoop in the background that had to have been from a certain son of Hephaestus, but she focused on the boy in front of her. The kiss left the couple breathless and Percy was clearly out of sorts. His eyes were wild and pupils were dilated, indications that he was very affected by the kiss and she took pride in the fact that she could do this to him.

"Wanted to stop by and say morning," she pulled him back in for another kiss before turning around and shooting a meaningful glare at the new camper.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met yet," she stuck her hand out to greet the frozen girl.

"Um, yeah, I'm new. My name is Casey," the girl shook her hand and winced at Annabeth's grip.

"Welcome to camp. I see that you've met my _boyfriend_ ," stressing the word.

"Yeah, Percy was just talking to me about sword fighting before class started."

"Right, I guess I'll see you around," before leaving she turned back to her boyfriend. "I'll let you get started with class so I'll see you later, babe," she kissed his cheek and left the stunned boy and frightened girl behind.

* * *

After the little scene in the arena, she left to blow off some steam and hadn't seen her boyfriend since. Knocking and opening the door the Poseidon's Cabin, she immediately saw Percy sprawled out on his stomach on his bunk. She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her head through his soft raven hair. Percy let out a content sigh, but resumed sleeping. While he slept, she was able to get a better look at him and she caressed the side of his face. It really was unfair how attractive he was. He began to shift and threw an arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes as he resumed snoozing after his shifting. He always slept like a rock.

Laying down next to him, his arm tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Inhaling his familiar scent, she found herself beginning to doze.

She awoke to a gentle tickle in the back of her neck. Blearily absorbing her surroundings, she realized that the tickling was Percy's breathing. Craning her neck, she saw that Percy was asleep and decided to prod him awake.

"Percy. Seaweed Brain, wake up," she ran her hand through his hair.

He inhaled loudly and opened his eyes. He blinked at her blearily, mind obviously still clouded with sleep. He smirked when he realized he was holding her and said "I don't remember you being here when I fell asleep. Did you sneak in to snuggle with me?"

She snorted in response. "Sneak in? There wasn't much sneaking in since all I did was open your unlocked door. Come on, get up, sleepy head."

He merely hummed in response, showing no effort to remove himself from her. They both laid in a comfortable, warm silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

"So," he said as he tapped his fingers on her hips. "Want to tell me why you decided to attack me in the middle of the arena this morning?"

She blushed deeply and she was pretty sure he could feel the rise in her internal temperature. "I did not attack you."

"I would totally say that was an attack. With your lips," he said drily and chuckled into her hair. She was about to respond when he began kissing at the nape of her neck, throwing whatever formulated response she had out the window.

"I think you were jealous," he punctuated each word with a kiss.

"I wasn't jealous," her brain was becoming befuddled and organizing sentences was strenuous. She could feel his smirk pressed into her skin.

"Whatever you say, babe. But, just so you know, there's no reason you should be jealous. You know that I love you."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," she said as she bit her lip. He became more focussed on a spot right underneath her ear near her pulse point and she managed to moan out as he sucked on her shoulder blade, "don't you dare leave a mark."

"I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing, Wise Girl," he continued to kiss across to the base of her neck. "Especially when it comes to you."

She pulled on his hair roughly. " _Only_ when it comes to me," she all but growled at him.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
